Nikki and Victor: Seems like a dream
by nikkinewman
Summary: Nikki has some insecurities when she hears a rumor about Victor, but is the rumor true? Will the people against their happiness finally lighten up?


Victor and Nikki walked into the office seeing Victoria and Nicholas. "Hi" Nikki said taking off her coat "Mom!" Victoria sighed in releif and hugged her Mother, she stroked her hair and kissed her on the cheek "what's going on baby?" Nikki asked "Mom they keep asking me all these questions about Daddy and everything It's just to much they're interogating me or something" Victoria replied nervously, Nikki hugged her again and looked at Victor. "I'm going to hold a press conference about all of this" Victor said looking at Nikki, Nikki nodded as she stroked Victoria's hair. "Do you want me to go with you?" Nikki asked, Victor nodded his head as he called for the conference.

They walked into the press conference hand in hand, he pulled out her chair and he sat down. "Good morning everyone, my name is Victor Newman" he said, Nikki clutched his hand seeing that he was hesitant to say anything "My daughter has recently been accused of wrongly stating my condition of health during a previous stay at the hospital of which I was granted a heart transplant from an injury caused my the now institutionalized Patty Williams. I have come here today to say that my daughter, Victoria Newman, did not falsly state my health problems. Everything she said was true, and as you can see I have fully recovered and have been granted a clean bill of health" Victor stated firmly. "Mrs Newman! Is it true that you kissed Paul Williams in the hospital a few weeks ago while involved with Mr Newman?" a reporter yelled out "Uh, this press conference is not about personal issues" Nikki said worried "Mr Newman! Is it true you punched Paul Williams for kissing your wife?" another reporter yelled, eventually all the reporters were yelling out questions about their personal lives "mr Newman! Is it true that you slept with Ashley Abbott while involved with Mrs Newman this time?" Nikki heard and she looked at him in shock "Thank you for your time, this conference is over" Victor said taking Nikki's hand, she pulled away and walked infront of him. They walked to the office and Victor walked in as Nikki slammed the door behind her.

With tears of anger in her eyes "If what I just heard is true tell me now" she said firmly "that's ridiculous!" Victor said "what's ridiculous? the fact that you may or not have slept with your ex wife?" Nikki asked "sweetheart calm down!" Victor said "calm down? calm down? really? you want me to calm down, hm, well why don't you explain to me what's going on damnit before I calm down!" Nikki yelled "stop and think for a minute will you?" Victor replied "think about what? huh? think about what?" Nikki asked "Think about what?!" she repeated "think about what your accusing me of baby" Victor said trying to calm her down "Oh don't you dare baby me! I am not your baby" Nikki replied "You are my baby, now stop it!" he said firmly "stop what? Stop freaking out? Oh that's kind of hard to do BABY don't you think?" Nikki replied "After everything that has happened between us and the love we share you really think i'd sleep with Ashley Abbott?" Victor asked "Well you know what honey it didn't stop you before, never did at all, and if I do recall you just left her for ME!" nikki yelled "yes damnit I left her for you! You really think i'd go back now?" Victor asked yelling back "How the hell do I know, I don't know much lately you seem to pull that over my eyes very well in the past" Nikki replied "Sweetheart why is it always the past with you? huh? why can't you live in the moment for once in your god damn life!" Victor yelled "because the past was all I used to have left of you!" she blurted out he looked at her with tears in his eyes and went up to kiss her, she pushed him away and got her purse and coat as she stormed out of his office slamming the door as hard as she could behind her.

Nikki went home and threw her purse on the table as she went upstairs, Nikki picked up one of Victor's coats, an old one he hardly ever wore anymore and a letter fell out of the pocket. It was adressed to "Mrs Nikki Newman" and the return adress was from The Ranch, it was dated 2008. She quickly realized it was shortly after his trip to Paris two summers ago when he left because of Sabrina's death. She opened up the letter and read it aloud:

My Beautiful Nikki,  
I am sitting here alone, me and my stupid pride. All I am doing is looking at the door, thinking you will come in and kiss me like you have done a thousand times in our past. We have been through so much together, I have not forgotten the incredible moments I have shared with you my darling, nor will I ever. I cannot beleive that after all of this time, all of our memories, all of the love we share that it has come down to this. I regret so many of the things I had said after Sabrina died.

Sometimes, I truly hate you, sometimes I wish you dead, but my baby I know I would die here without you, I know I would. The way you cry, makes my heart break, the way you smile, lights up my eyes, and when you walk into a room all I want to do is hold you. Everytime I touch you, I feel the best part of me being touched. No words can ever express the way I feel about you, I feel so lucky to have known you, so lucky to have loved you, and I feel so lucky to love you. I don't want to need you though, I don't want to love you, I just do, I always will, more than anything on this earth. I have tried to replace you with Ashley, or Sabrina or even Hope, but no one can compare to the love I feel for you, I have always felt for you and I always will.

Our children are my life, you are my life, and I am eternally grateful to you for everything you have given me, you have shown me, you have taught me. I know you're not used to me being so honest and open with you, but I feel I must right now. Even though you will probably never read this letter, you see right through me, and know me well enough to understand that I feel these things with all of my heart, all of my soul, with every fiber of my being. I hope someday you can forgive me for the terrible and hurtful things I have said to you and we can be together once more, forever.

In time, all of my ex wives and lovers I have left because of my love for you. I truly did love Sabrina, but I do honestly think it is only because I did not love her long enough to see that I don't. She was a way to get back at you for getting involved with David Chow. All of them were, Ashley, Hope, Sabrina, everyone. The only one I have truly loved is you my darling. I hope someday we can put away our stubborness and pride and finally be together forever, like we are clearly meant to be. For now though, I always hope that wherever you are, whoever you are with, you find happiness, because whoever that man is you choose to end up with, whether it's me or someone different, I hope he knows how lucky he is to have my sweetheart, I just hope you find whatever you need in my arms. I love you, Forever yours, Victor.

Nikki gasped and weeped as she held the letter to her heart. She cried as hard as she could and stroked the letter. She got up and left to the office knowing that she needed to go see Victor. She fixed her makeup and left right away.

She knocked on the door and opened it as he sat there at his desk silently. He got up and stood infront of his desk as he crossed his arms. Her eyes welled up with a million tears she wanted to cry but held back, she had a sense of desperation on her face, a sense of helplesness, she shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "I'm sorry" she whispered as she let the tears come down, he held out his arms as she ran to him. He lifted her up in a hug and gave her a kiss that left them both competely breathless, he pulled away and stroked her hair "the only one I want to touch is you" he whispered "I know, I know" she repeated and hugged him as tight as she could. They both cried together as they kissed passionately. "My baby" he whispered through his tears, she smiled "I'm so sorry" she said still in his arms. "Lets never let this happen again ok?" victor said with desperation in his voice, Nikki was suprised but agreed with all her heart. A few minutes later Victor got a phone call and Nikki was called to her office.

About an hour later, Nikki was standing in the break room making coffee as she felt someone come up behind her, before she could look Victor wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek standing directly behind her stroking her stomach and down her side. "Oh hello" she said smiling "Hi" he whispered as he started kissing her neck, he was whispering dirty things in her ear and she was giggling quietly while he kissed her neck, they then heard someone clear their throat as if to get attention, they both turned their heads and Paul was standing there. Embarassed, Nikki turned away from the counter and focused her attention to Paul "Hi" he said sarcastically "hello" she replied. Victor's hand slid from her waist to her bottom but she stopped it knowing he wanted to get a rise out of Paul, she looked at him and told him with her peircing eyes, he winked at her. "What is it Paul?" Nikki asked "Um, I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to get coffee" Paul asked sweetly, Nikki smiled "she's busy" Victor replied before Nikki could say anything. She hit him on the stomach subtly "sure but it'll have to be in here it's crazy here today" she said laughing, he chuckled "alright". Nikki turned to Victor "just a couple minutes" she said pulling out the smile he could not resist, he groaned with frusteration knowing he could not say no "I'll be in my office" he said as he rubbed her hip, he gave her a long kiss and slammed the door, Nikki flinched at the sound. "sorry" she said sitting down "it's alright, I get it" Paul replied "So what's up?" Nikki asked taking a sip of her coffee "I just felt so badly about how our conversation went last time we talked" Paul replied "Oh my god Paul, don't, I can understand, I've been that person also" Nikki reassured him, he smiled "well I just swore to myself I wouldn't be rude about it as long as you're happy, I guess I didn't do a very good job of it" Paul replied, Nikki smirked and shook her head "well, you know our friendship is important to me, and I would love it if we could stay friends" Nikki replied smiling "Your fiance would allow that?" Paul said, Nikki looked down "I'm sorry" he added, Nikki shook his head "you know, Victor doesn't have control over who I can and cannot be friends with and as long as I am happy he is" Nikki replied firmly "Well that's new" Paul replied "How is that new Paul? I am not a naive girl, I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions" Nikki lashed back "I never meant to imply that" Paul replied "well you did, so if you'll excuse me I'm going to go see my husband now" Nikki said getting up "Oh what happened to the fiance title?" Paul asked annoyed "you know Paul, you're getting a little pathetic and frankly, it doesn't suit you so why don't you get your own life, and stay out of mine and for the record, my love life is none of your buisness" Nikki blurted out and slammed the door. She stood there for a minute with her hand over her mouth not beleiving she had said that. She then walked to Victor's office.

Nikki opened the door "Hi sweetheart" Victor said "Hi" she replied and sat down "what's wrong?" he asked turning his attention to her "I just said the rudest things to Paul" Nikki replied "good" Victor said "I told him, to get out of my life and that he was being pathetic" Nikki said ignoring his last statement "sweetheart if hes so possesive of you he should get out of your life because that is pathetic" Victor pointed out "well you never like me being with any other man" Nikki replied "yes but I loved you first" he said winking at her, she smiled a sweet innocent smile and he couldn't help but smile back. "Well...I think Reid is coming tomorrow so we should go get some things at the store" Nikki said "ya" Victor replied "Well what time will you be home tonight?" she asked "sweetheart I have a few things to finish up here first" he said, she looked disapointed "Ya, alright well I guess i'll go get it then" Nikki replied "Well what are you doing tonight?" Victor asked "well I don't know, I'll just go home and eat a light dinner then go to bed I guess" Nikki said disapointed "Alright well will you wait up for me?" Victor asked "well when will you be coming home I don't know" Nikki replied crossing her arms "I'll call you later then, have a good night" Victor said standing up and walking over to her. She had a few tears in her eyes that she wasn't going to slip out, he hugged her and then they had a long passionate kiss. Nikki walked out of the office, without Victor by her side.

Later on, Victor cut his night short to go be with his wife. He came in the house to find her sitting on the couch cross legged reading a book in her night gown, he gazed at her with a smile and amazement. "hi" she said "hi" he replied "what are you looking at?" she asked not aknowledging that he was there "you" he replied gently, Nikki took her glasses off and put her book down and looked at him with an unimpressed smile "well I'm right here" she said sarcastically. "You're home early, I thought you would have been at the office for alot longer tonight" she conitnued "well I wanted to come home to you" Victor replied smiling, she nodded "well I'm exhausted" Nikki said "No you're not" Victor replied, Nikki looked at him as if to ask why "when you're tired you talk differently" he pointed out "is that so? well I guess I can't pull much past you mr newman" Nikki said trying to sound nicer but still with a coldness in her voice, she got up and poured some water and he came up behind her and ran his hands down the front of her as he kissed her neck, she turned around and kissed him as she lightly taped his chest and went to sit back down ignoring his try. He wouldn't take no for an answer because he knew that she was doing it in spite of him he sat down on the couch and creeped towards her as he took her in a kiss that made them both completely breathless, she couldn't say no, she continued to kiss him until they were both laying down on the couch, his kisses creeped from her neck to her chest and she ran his hands through his hair and down his back. His large strong hands went from her arm to her thigh and pushed up her nightgown, teasing her, he pulled away "what's wrong?" she asked "nothing we should continue this upstairs" he said laughing, she couldn't help but laugh as he effortlessly lifted her from the couch into his arms, climbing up the stairs she kissed his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He put her down in the room and she took off his tie and unbottened his dress shirt and she slid her hands on his chest and let it fall to the floor, he took her close and kissed her neck as he unbottened her skirt and she stepped out of it. He moved to her blouse and as each button came undone he kissed her chest, he let it fall also, she kicked off her heels and undid his belt buckle as they walked back wards to their bed, they laid down and his hands ran down every single inch of her as he removed the rest of her clothes and she did his. He kissed her everywhere from the start of her body to the end and back up again as they made love. It was fast and passionate.

Victor woke up to find Nikki laying next to him, he smiled as he put his hand on her side and kissed up her arm to her cheek. She smiled "Hi" she whispered quietly sounding tired "Hi baby" he replied stroking her arm "what was that!" Nikki said suprised "what?" he asked "well we haven't done that in years" she replied laughing, he laughed with her and kissed her cheek. "well, I intend to make our relationship more fun than it has been in the past, no buisness disagreements" Victor replied as he kissed her neck "No buisness disagreements? Hm, Mr Newman how on earth will we manage that?" she asked laughing "Well the making up is more fun anyways" he replied laughing as he teased her with his kiss, she laughed also. "You know we still have so much to do with the wedding and all of that, I sent out the invitations last night to be delivered today" she said as she faced her back to him and slid into his arms molding to his body. "Ya? Did you and Victoria go through them?" Victor asked as he ran his finger tips down her slim long arm "Ya we did, except I left out 3 that we need to discuss" Nikki said "Uh oh" Victor replied, she laughed "Jack, Ashley and Paul" Nikki replied "Hm, well you know my opinion. I think we should invite Ashley since Abby will be there but Jack and Paul..." Victor said "Well darling I hope you know, I'm going to have Victoria and Sharon standing next to me and that's it" Nikki pointed out "I know sweetheart I wouldn't ask you to put Abby there and Ashley would not like that anyways" he replied "No, no it's not about Abby. I mean Victor you do remember that throughout her whole life that she knew you were her father we were married, just the past 2 years or so we weren't this is nothing new" Nikki replied "then what's it about?" he asked as he continued to stroke her arm "Well, first of all I only want 2 standing there and 2nd of all I don't think it would be fair to put Abby and not Adam" Nikki continued "Ya, I will only have Nicholas and Noah there" Victor replied "well and Summer will be the flower girl and then Reid the ring barror, we can just sit Abby infront" Nikki said, Victor nodded his head. "Well when are we going to organize all of this?" he asked "you? Do you remember our last wedding? Baby I told you, all you need to do is show up" Nikki said laughing "I can do that" he replied laughing with her "well me and Victoria are getting together for lunch today so we'll be doing all of that then" Nikki said as the phone rang "that's probably her actually"  
"Nikki Newman"  
"Hey Mom"  
"Oh hi, we were just talking about you"  
"good things I hope"  
"of course"  
"well are you busy like right this second?" "Uh..."  
"because Reid is running up to the main house you'll probably hear the door open in a sec"  
"Oh Victoria d..."  
"Oh sorry gotta go Mom see you in a sec!"  
Nikki hung up the phone and groaned as she was getting ready to get up the door opened, she quickly covered herself as Reid and Victoria came rushing in "Oh my god" Victoria said standing in the door way at the sight of her mother and father "Reid honey come here lets get some juice" she said as she picked Reid up and ran downstairs. Nikki stuck her face in her hands as Victor laughed, she was sitting at the edge of the bed as he came up behind her and massaged her shoulders and kissed her neck, she relaxed and slid into his arms but quickly realized that Victoria and Reid were both waiting downstairs Nikki got up and Victor gave a frusterated groan and he followed, he came up behind her and slid his hands down the front of her, she giggled as she pulled away getting dressed, she handed him his clothes and they made their way downstairs hand in hand. "Grandma!" Reid yelled running to Nikki's arms "Oh hello" she said as she hugged him "Grandma? Why were you and Grandpa in bed with no clothes on?" Reid asked as he let go of his hold on her neck "well honey you know Miguel hasn't fixed the furnace yet it was very hot last night because it was turned on to high" Nikki said trying to cover her tracks "ya Reid you know and I think it's pretty early sweetie Grandma and Grandpa were still in bed" Victoria added, Reid nodded his head and ran into Victor's arms seeing him come into the room with coffee and juice "Grandpa!" Reid yelled as he hugged his legs, Victor put the tray of drinks down and picked him up "Hello!" Victor replied as he picked up a coffee cup and handed it to Nikki and lightly tapped her bottom, she jumped suprised as he winked at her, she looked back and glared at him with a small smile. "Alright well Victoria and I are going to lunch you boys ok here?" Nikki asked "Mhm" Victor replied smiling and tickling Reid, "we ok here?" he asked smiling, Reid nodded his head as he was squirming in Victor's arms. They all laughed, "You be good for your Grandpa" Victoria said, Reid lept out of Victor's hold and ran into Victoria's arms "be good and I'll be back soon" Victoria said, Reid nodded his head as Nikki bent down and kissed him on the forehead. Nikki got up and walked over to Victor as Reid followed and stood beside his leg "don't burn the house down please" Nikki said kissing Victor he laughed and pulled her in for another long passionate kiss as he slipped his hand around her waist and rubbed her lower back, she took his hand and walked away as he pulled her in again, she laughed and gave him another kiss, she then stroked his cheek and lightly tapped his chest as she walked away. Nikki looked back and winked at Victor with a smile as she walked out with Victoria.

Nikki and Victoria walked into the club and sat down as they ordered lunch. "Well this morning was sufficiently awkward" Victoria said taking a sip of her iced tea "well I tried to tell you" Nikki replied "You know Mom you should have told me sooner!" she said "sweetheart you hung up the phone" Nikki replied "well still you could have said when I asked if you were busy that's so gross!" Victoria said "Victoria! Do you realize how old you sound right now?" Nikki pointed out laughing "what? I don't want to walk in on my parents having sex! Sorry!" she replied annoyed "Victoria your father and I's personal relationship is none of your buisness" Nikki pointed out "Well Mother it's my buisness when I walk in on my parents" Victoria replied "Sweetheart no it's not your buisness, you have a husband and your romantic relationship is none of my buisness, and mine isn't yours" Nikki said as she sipped her iced tea "well Mother Reid will have many questions" Victoria replied "You know what sweetheart yes he will but I am not going to feel ashamed about having a sexual relationship with my husband" Nikki said "Oh god Mother! Please just stop" Victoria replied "Victoria you sound like you're 5 years old, what's gotten into you! Usually you'd make jokes about that sort of thing!" Nikki pointed out "You're right I'm sorry Mom. I'm just really agitated lately, Reid is a complete handful and JT does nothing but work I'm just here alone all day, nothing to do besides work" Victoria replied "Angel you know sometimes you have rough patches throughout your relationships, look at your father and I, all we have are rough patches but baby if you're meant to work out you'll find a way" Nikki replied "Ya I guess so. I just don't want to talk about this anymore, lets talk about the wedding" Victoria said smiling, Nikki smiled and agreed. "Alright well I chose this dress and I tried it on it's all fitted and so you will be standing next to me and then Sharon next to you" Nikki said "Wait back up, Sharon?" Victoria asked "Yes why?" Nikki asked "Well I would think Abby would have a role in the wedding don't you?" Victoria pointed out "well honey I mean Ashley wouldn't exactly be keen on that idea besides the fact that your father doesn't want Adam beside him and it wouldn't be fair to put Abby and not Adam" Nikki replied "But Mom, how do you think Abby will feel seeing Sharon there at her fathers wedding instead of her?" Victoria asked gently "I know what you're saying but Ashley just won't agree to it" Nikki replied "Well don't you think you ought to at least float out the invitation? I mean I think Abby should know we thought of her and wanted her there" Victoria replied "You're right I should, I should talk to your father first though" Nikki said "why? Abby is his daughter he wouldn't mind" Victoria replied, Nikki nodded and kissed her daughter "Mom?" Victoria asked "Ya baby?" Nikki replied "I'm so sorry, I think it's great you and Daddy are happy" Victoria said with tears in her eyes "thank you angel, now you stay strong and call me if you need me, I'll see you later alright?" Nikki replied stroking her daughters hair, Victoria nodded and gave her mother a big hug as she left.

Nikki knocked on the door of the Abbott mansion and Jack opened the door. "Well Hello!" he said looking Nikki up and down noticing she was wearing a floral low cut wrap dress "Hi Jack" Nikki said as she kissed him on the cheek "To what do we owe this lovely suprise?" Jack asked "Sorry to disapoint but I'm here to see your sister...she here?" Nikki asked as Abby walked in "What's she doing here?" Abby asked Jack "Sweetheart Nikki is here to see your Mother" Jack replied "Hi Abby" Nikki said "Why would you want to see my Mom? Don't you think you've bugged her enough?" Abby replied "Abby, Nikki has done nothing to your Mother" Jack replied "Thank you Jack but actually Abby I came by to talk to your Mom about you" Nikki said "Oh?" Abby replied "You know, I think I'm going to get your Dad over here so he can explain I'm sure you'll listen to him more than me, excuse me" Nikki replied as she walked to the foyer and called Victor.  
"Ya?"  
"Hi it's me"  
"Hi sweetheart"  
"Listen I'm at the Abbott house and I need you to come by"  
"If Jack so much as touched you say so and I'll kill him"  
"Darling, no, it's Abby"  
"What did she do?"  
"Nothing, just I think we should ask her if she wants to be in the wedding"  
"I thought we weren't going to"  
"Well Victoria said something to me that made me reconsider"  
"Alright well I'll be there in 5 minutes" "Ok"  
"I love you baby"  
"Love you to, hurry"  
Nikki hung up the phone and walked back into the living room "hes on his way" she said looking at Abby "why?" Abby asked with attitude "well we have something we'd like to ask you together" Nikki replied "Well whatever it is, no" Abby said "Abby don't be rude to Nikki" Jack interupted just as Victor knocked on the door "it's probably Victor ill get it" Nikki said as she walked to the door. "hi!" Nikki said openeing the door "Hi baby" he said kissing her, he slid his arm around Nikki's waist and they walked into the living room together, Abby's face looked angry "Hi sweetheart" Victor said as he took his coat off "Hey" Abby replied, he quickly returned back to Nikki's side. "So what is it you want to ask me?" Abby asked "Yes what is it you wanted to ask her?" Ashley said walking into the room, Nikki went closer to Victor as he extended his reach around her to touch her stomach. "Hi Ashley" Nikki said, Ashley smiled sarcastically "so what is it?" Ashley asked sitting down, they all followed "Well Um, we were both wondering, Victor and I if Abby would maybe be my bridesmaid at our wedding" Nikki replied, Abby laughed "why?" she asked "well you're Victor's daughter and I was married to him for most of your life and I love you and he loves you, I mean you're important to us" Nikki replied "Important to 'us'? whatever happened to me? and Vikki and Nick and everyone else whos important to you huh? we were never asked about this" Abby yelled "Abby Victoria and Nicholas are my children and they don't need to be asked, Victor is their father also" Nikki replied "well if they don't need to be asked what about me? Don't I get any say in this?" Abby asked "Sweetheart this is not your decision to make, I love Nikki more than anything in this world and if you don't understand that fine" Victor took over, he put his hand on Nikki's knee "more than anything in this world? So more than your kids, your Grandchildren? Everyone?" Abby asked "Abby don't pull that" Nikki said "Pull what? You're the one who tore my family apart" Abby replied, Nikki stood up "You listen to me young lady, now i've put up with a lot of attitude from you these past few months and I'm not going to do it anymore because you know for most of your life with your father I was there because we were married, things are alot more complicated then you think. I came here because I care about you very much, you are Victor's daughter, and I wanted to let you know that I was thinking of you while I was planning my wedding. If you don't want to be there, that's fine, but think about someone besides yourself for one minute of your life and realize that it's not me it's your father" Nikki said "How dare you talk to her like that" Ashley stood up "Oh please don't pull the dramatics ok? I was doing something for your daughter" Nikki said "Oh you think it's some kind of grand honor to stand up for you Nikki?" Ashley asked with rage in her voice "I didn't say that, Victor is her father and I am marrying him I though she would want to be included" Nikki replied trying to stay calm "Abby honey why don't you go upstairs, Nikki and I should talk alone" Abby agreed and went upstairs to her room. "Alright, listen if you don't want her up there fine but I wanted to put out the invitation" Nikki said "Well thank you so much for the great honor of the invitation now why don't you get out" Ashley replied "Actually no, don't, explain to me why you would want her up there" Ashley continued "I already said Ashley, she is a member of Victor and I's family and I would like her to stand there with Victoria and Sharon, if she doesn't want to, fine, I don't care" Nikki replied "Oh you don't care?" Ashley asked "God I didn't mean I don't care about her I mean I don't care if she stands there with me, all I want for her is to feel comfortable, she seems like she would like to be up there" Nikki said trying not to get into something "why is it that you think that Victor's children with you are more important than my child with him?" Ashley asked putting her hand on her hip "that's enough Ashley" Victor yelled standing up "No it's ok" Nikki replied putting her hand on his chest "I didn't say that, Victor loves Abby to" she replied "Oh how sweet he loves Abby to!" Ashley said "well You know Nikki why don't you take your wedding and have fun, have a bawl oh and later you can get all cozy and romantic and you'll sleep with him just fine at night knowing your icelating his daughter from him" she added "Damnit Ashley! I came to your house and asked your daughter if she wanted to be apart of my wedding, now why don't you sort that out in your head and come up with a reason for me how that fits into icelating her" Nikki replied "Oh you know you and Victor can do whatever the hell you want, go sleep with eachother in his office again, or maybe this time Nik you can try the break room I hear their are many employees coming in and out that you can flaunt your relationship with him infront of" Ashley said "Alright that's enough, I'm done with this" Nikki replied picking up her purse "Oh giving up so soon? You know I feel sorry for your kids, Nicholas is a son of a bitch and Victoria is a spoiled princess. How do you manage them?" Ashley shot back Nikki slapped her in the face as hard as she could as Victor came and took her arm knowing she'd go back for more "don't you dare talk about my kids like that" Nikki said "Well you know Nik every word is the truth" Ashley replied "well my children with Victor were made out of our love for one another and not a test tube stollen from a clinic by some deluted crazy bitch like you" Nikki yelled Ashley charged at Nikki and Victor stood infront of her "don't you dare touch her" Victor said "she was coming over here to offer some kind of resolution, some kind of kind act! To ask Abby if she wanted to be apart of the wedding damnit, and you're accusing her of icelating Abby? How dare you!" Victor yelled "Don't you talk to her like that again you got that!" he added "Damnit Victor don't yell at my sister" Jack added "I'll yell at whoever I please when they talk to my wife that way" Victor yelled, Nikki put her hand on Victor's shoulder "Come on" Nikki whispered, Victor stood there and glared at Ashley for a minute, Nikki rubbed his shoulder "it's not worth it, lets go" she continued he turned around and his face softened at the sight of her. "I'll walk you out" Jack said, Ashley looked at him appauled Jack shrugged his shoulders and opened the door for Nikki "You tell Abby to think about it" Nikki said as she walked out and rubbed Jack's shoulder, he nodded and Nikki knew he was sincere.

"I am not standing up for her!" Abby said as she came down the stairs "You don't have to sweetie" Ashley replied "Abby can I see you for a sec?" Jack asked, Abby nodded and took her into the dining room. "Listen I know your loyalties are to your Mother but Nikki is a nice woman and you grew up knowing her, don't you think if not for her you should do it for Victor?" Jack asked "Why would I do that? It's obvious he aparently loves Nikki more than anyone in the world" Abby pointed out "Abby that's a different kind of love and you know that, he loves you very much" Jack replied "Uncle Jack since when are you so understanding of Victor?" Abby asked "Nikki is a good friend, a really good friend and she has been for a longtime, she means alot to me and if shes happy so am I, I don't like your father but I put up with him because of you and because of her" Jack replied "how can you like her? Shes nothing but a homewrecker" Abby said "Honey you know if you got to know Nikki you'd realize shes a great woman, and the situation is alot more complicated than you think it is, alot more, and there is alot that has happened in the past that you don't know about but let me tell you young lady she is not a homewrecker and neither is your mother" Jack said, Abby nodded "well Victoria will be there and so will Noah so I guess I can think about it" Abby replied "that's my girl" Jack said smiling, he kissed her on the cheek "Wait uncle Jack?" she asked "ya?" he replied "do you think Mom will be mad if I said yes to Nikki?" Abby asked worried "I think your Mom will understand" Jack replied reassuring her, she nodded and smiled as she told Ashley. "Mom, I think I'm going to stand up for Nikki" Abby said as he voice broke in nervousness "Why?" she asked "well she seems really nice and Noah and Vikki will be there, and Reid, he'll be there too, and Summer" Abby replied trying to defend herself, Jack lightly hit Ashley "Alright honey" she forced out of herself, Abby smiled and went to call Nikki. "Nikki Newman"  
"Hi Nikki, it's Abby"  
"Oh hi Abby"  
"I just wanted to appologize for the way I spoke to you earlier"  
"Honey it's alright, I know it's complicated for you, I understand"  
"Ya totally. But I just was wondering if the offer to be a bridesmaid still stands?"  
"Of course!"  
"Awesome, I'd really be glad to stand up for you"  
"I'm so happy sweetheart, I will call you tomorrow and you can come with me, Victoria and Sharon to the fittings alright?"  
"Ya cool, I'll see you then"  
"Alright honey, thank you, it doesn't only mean alot to Victor it does to me also"  
"Thanks, i'll talk to you later"  
"alright sweetie"  
"Bye Nikki"  
"Buh bye"  
Abby hung up the phone and smiled ear to ear "You know Uncle Jack I really like Nikki" Abby said "Most people do" Jack replied as he put her arm around her very proudly.

"She said yes!" Nikki said with a big smile on her face "She did?" Victor asked suprised "Ya, that was her on the phone" Nikki replied "Wow, I wonder who convinced her" Victor said taking off Nikki's coat "Jack" she replied, he nodded and smirked. "You want dinner?" Nikki asked "Ya what is there?" he asked "well I don't know, Miguel is off so i'll cook I guess unless you want to go to the Club or something" Nikki replied "Well do you want to cook?" Victor asked "Ya sure, I'll go whip something up" she said smiling, she brushed off his shirt seeing there was a wrinkle and as she walked away he pulled her back and kissed her, she smiled and went to the kitchen. She came out with a 2 plates of steak and salad and they sat down and ate it, Victor took one bite of his steak and cringed "what? is it bad?" Nikki asked "No sweetheart it's great" Victor said as he tried to swallow it, she took a bite of hers and spit it out. "I'm just not very good at this am I?" Nikki said with tears in her eyes, Victor laughed "baby come on i'll take you out" he said as he stood up and took her in his arms, she laughed and they kissed as they had dinner at the Club.

They got home and walked in hand in hand "I'm completely exhausted" Nikki said yawning, "Me to" Victor replied. "Do you want some water?" Nikki asked, Victor nodded and she handed him some. "Reid is coming tomorrow right?" Victor asked stroking Nikki's arm "Ya, and Noah too" she replied yawning. He laughed "baby you look tired" victor said "I am tired" she replied, he took her in his arms and they walked to their room. Nikki took all her clothes off and he handed her her pijamas and Victor did the same. "Can you figure out how to undo these?" Nikki asked as she sat on the couch Victor came and sat down also as she lifted her foot onto his lap revealing her complicated shoes "where did you get these things" Victor asked trying to undo them "Fennmores, they're nice but complicated" she replied as Victor undid the buttons and ties, he removed her shoe and she placed her other foot on his lap as he removed the other one. He took both of her feet and massaged them, the closed her eyes "that feels good" Nikki said, Victor laughed "I don't know how you walk in high heels all day" he replied "I have to" Nikki said "why?" he asked "because I'm not tall enough to look good without heels but not short enough to pull flats off" she replied "you look beautiful in everything sweetheart" Victor said, Nikki smiled as he continued to rub her feet. He kissed them and they went to bed. Nikki leaned up against Victor moulding her body to his as he turned the lights off and held her as tight as he could and rubbed her side until she fell asleep, he gazed at her beautiful face and felt her warm body against his and couldn't help but think how he got so lucky to have her again.

Nikki and Victor's wedding planning etc to be continued. 


End file.
